


And So It Begins

by JustBeMe13



Series: A Hybrids Life [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, He's Pouting, Koda Fights With His Feet, Kuina and Koda are older, M/M, Marines, Older Straw Hats, Post Series, Protectiveness, Rage, Zoro Missing An Ear, alpha and omega, sanji gets captured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: She shot from her spot, faster than her father, and her sword pierced through the first Marine. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, gurling pitifully. Kuina could see that Sanji’s eyes were wide, but she had no time for him. The second Marine fell, and she felt a strange rush of power as she went for the third, the coward already running away.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: A Hybrids Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	And So It Begins

Roronoa Kuina

Roronoa Koda

* * *

Kuina raised her katana at hip level to deflect the Marine’s sword that was thrown her way. She snarled, ears going flat against her head and tail swishing from side to side angrily. The Marine growled back at her, taking back his sword to attack once more. Kuina was faster, she knocked the sword from his hand and raised her katana to slash him. He went down without a sound.

Kuina swirled around, eyes roaming the battlefield for her parents and her brother. She spotted her Captain, Monkey D Luffy, going at it with a pistol move. The Straw Hat, now Pirate King, yelled loudly as he let out a blast of Haki and Kuina felt her fur shudder. Nami’s thunder cloud could be seen in the distance and Kuina picked up the sounds of Usopp’s and Franky’s explosive battle. She could see Chopper aiding Brook and Jinbei was going at it with his super awesome water powers. Robin was nowhere to be seen, but the young Fox could see some of her hands snapping Marine necks.

Kuina looked the other way, her ears swinging back and forth, trying to locate her twin brother Koda. She spotted him in the distance, his ruffled Tiger fur a stark contrast against anything else as he slammed his heel into a marine’s face. She smiled slightly, and then turned to stab Firestorm through a Marine who’d snuck up on her.

“Kuina!”

She turned hastily the other way, spotting her father running towards her, one sword out. His hair was a mess of green and she winced as she saw that his ear was missing a piece. His face was thunder and he did not look happy, at all.

“What happened?” she asked, running up to him.

Zoro was cradling his bitten off ear and cursed loudly, arching his katana backwards to kill another enemy.

“They got your dad, go help Koda while I inform the others,” he panted out.

Kuina hastily nodded her head, turning back the other way to run towards her brother. Her father had a task to do, and they were going to back him up, no matter what it took.

“Koda!” she screamed over the field.

Her brother looked up and at her in a mere second. He could see the desperation in her eyes and he understood. He opened his mouth, and a loud roar carried over the field, Kuina joining in with her own yips. She could see Luffy look at them, then look around and curse. The Pirate King had noticed his missing cook.

“Guys! Sanji’s missing!” Luffy shouted over the battle.

Kuina heard a few unholy curses and she smirked. Back up was coming for her father. He would be alright now. She had a new task now. Locate her dad. She ran back to her father, trying to help him cave a path through the rising numbers of enemies.

“Kuina!” Zoro shouted.

Kuina nodded her head, slammed Firestorm’s hilt backwards and heard the crack of a Marine’s jaw as it connected with him. She smirked and drew back, taking a whiff of the air surrounding her. She had a better sense of smell than her father, and it was on par with Koda’s, so she would be able to smell her dad’s unique scent. Hopefully.

She caught a slight whiff of cigarettes and spices, and instantly knew it was her dad’s scent.

“This way!” she shouted at her father.

Zoro turned instantly, his piercing gaze seeming to lock on something. She heard him growl, and Kuina cringed as he let loose a slash of his sword, Wado slicing through the bodies in front of them to reveal what Kuina had dreaded.

Her dad was kneeled on the floor, a gun pressed to his head. A muzzle was over his face, clamping his jaw shut. His hands were tied behind his back, and his legs were secured with sea stone cuffs. Kuina felt her ears go flat as she saw red. She bared her teeth, snarled so loud that the Marine’s all looked up and paled a few shades.

She shot from her spot, faster than her father, and her sword pierced through the first Marine. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, gurling pitifully. Kuina could see that Sanji’s eyes were wide, but she had no time for him. The second Marine fell, and she felt a strange rush of power as she went for the third, the coward already running away.

A hand snapped around her wrist and stopped Kuina in her tracks. It took only a second for her to regain her senses and she gasped in shock. She looked at her father, who had a stern look on his face. Kuina’s ears drooped and she tucked her tail between her legs. She was seriously going to get scolding later. She dropped her sword and sheathed it, turning to look at her dad. She smiled a bit at him, and he send her an eyeroll.

“Watch out,” Zoro murmured.

Kuina took a step back as her father freed her dad, cutting off his restraints. Sanji stood, stretched his legs and walked over to Kuina, laying a hand on her shoulder. She could see her father pouting behind Sanji, he’d obviously wanted to be rewarded for saving the cook. Kuina snorted.

“It’s alright, hon. You’ll learn to control it,” Sanji said to her.

Kuina nodded her head, turned to her father. “Will you teach me?” she asked.

He smiled at her and nodded. Then he stalked up to Sanji and turned his face, kissing him on the lips. Kuina pretended to throw up and received a smack on the head. She straightened with a smile on her face and turned to run off. The battle was mostly over now and they would all return to the Sunny. Kuina joined her brother and they high-fived, smiles on their faces. 

“Let’s go home,” she said.

Koda nodded and they joined up with Chopper, the Reindeer wanting to check them for injuries. Kuina assured him she was fine, and Koda had a slight scrape that meant no worries. Kuina jumped onto the ship, went to her room to fix her clothes and then came out to see they had set sail already. It was a wonderful day and she had nothing to do now. She hoped her father had forgotten about the scolding and would just teach her how to use her cursed sword.

And indeed, her father took her aside, thought her how to use the sword, keep it in line. They worked on it all day, until Koda came to bother them because dinner was being served.

Kuina smiled at her father and they both went inside, getting into their seats and joining in on the conversation.

“They get more ruthless every day, I wonder what Akainu is thinking,” Nami said, stabbing a piece of salad with her fork and waving Luffy’s roaming fingers away.

Luffy pouted, but then went serious. “Yeah, I’ve noticed it as well. We should look into this. Maybe Sabo can help.”

Nami nodded. Koda piped in with something else and Kuina lost her interest. She ate her meal in silence, listening mostly to Usopp telling Chopper about what he’d made for a next battle. She smiled as he told the Reindeer how it had already exploded once and almost sheered off his eyebrows, but he was fine, by the looks off it.

Kuina finished her meal, sat back in her chair, and watched her family. They were her everything, and it was enough for her to know they were save. She would always protect them, no matter the cost.

A smile tugged at her lips. This was only the beginning of her story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end, really. I promise. 
> 
> Trivia...  
> Straw Hat Ages  
> Luffy: 34  
> Zoro: 37  
> Nami: 36  
> Usopp: 34  
> Sanji: 37  
> Chopper: 33  
> Robin: 46  
> Franky: 50  
> Brook: 106  
> Kuina: 18  
> Koda: 18


End file.
